warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Prophecy Roleplay
Part of a major prophecy? Yeah, that figures. I saw that DawnClan roleplay needs to be archived again, and I don't find it easy to keep up with it there, with everything else going on. Here, you can roleplay as your prophecy cats. To add your cat as a prophecy cat, you must: #Have at least 3 cats in a clan(s). #Have a page for at least ONE of your characters. To have a prophecy cat, you must ask 4pinkbear or ask at the prophecy's talk page. However, the prophecy auditions have officially ended, and 4pinkbear is making the prophecy right away. The Second Prophecy Roleplay Archives: Prophecy Roleplay Archive 1 /Archive 2/ The Third Prophecy Roleplay (BC Technically the final 2nd Generation Prophecy post... It needed to end so we could start this prophecy... TODAY! YAY!!!! This introduces a once normal cat who became a mountain lion for betraying StarClan. He became a Dark Cat, a cat blessed by the Dark Forest. They are immortal enemies of Star Cats, both ancient foes who fought for their clans with their unique abilities. The United Cats had thought they eliminated them long ago... yet this Dark Cat escaped. The Dark Forest making Dark Cats will play an important role in this new prophecy... and perhaps in Applekit's story? *evil laugh*) Lavenderheart hissed. "We need to leave to fight the 'ancient foe'. Then the prophecy's over! StarClan TOLD me!" she meowed. Phoenixfeather nodded. "Right." the ginger she-cat mewed. "Snowheart, Lightningheart, Whisperpool. Can you come with us? Zoey and the others, could you please watch the kits? I don't want them following us. Snowteller, wanna come?" Lavenderheart mewed. Snowteller nodded, leading the way up the thick, snowy mountains. Soon, they made it to the cave where a HUGE mountain lion seemed to have been waiting for them. He stood up, his red eyes gleaming. "Greetings, cats of stars. I am Ancientlion, a Star Cat who went to Dark Cat, evil as evil. I have been told you'd come. Now, lets fight." he snarled. Lavenderheart snickered, and all the cats, except Snowteller, placed their paws together. "Star Cats! Wolf formation TRANSFORMMMM!" she meowed that turned into a howl, and they all turned into wolves. "Phoenix! Strike left! Whisper, right strike! Snow, Lightning, hold him down! I will do the blows!" she barked, as if she were an alpha like Faolanwolf. ...Back at DuskClan camp... (I'm sorry, Ellie, I had to briefly borrow Riku) "Today, we FIGHT!" Faolanwolf howled, and DuskClan threw in their chants. Faolanwolf ad Riku led the cats back to camp, and snapped at the wolves' heels, snarling and pouncing on them until the wolves ran away forever, whimpering. In the back of his head, Faolanwolf saw a vision of his sister, Lavenderheart, in her wolf form, leading Phoenixfeather, Snowheart, Lightningheart, and Whisperpool, and even Snowteller as backup, against a mountain lion, and sealing her jaws around his neck, killing the lion. A strange whisper hit his ears, and he could tell Riku got it too by the way the gray tom's ears pricked and twitched slightly. It had said, "The prophecy has ended you succeeded, young Star Cats. May you all long live forever." Faolanwolf smiled dreamily, and suddenly, all the cats who ventured to the mountains teleported back to right in front of him, with two newcomers in front of him. "We succeeded, Lavenderheart. And now, it's time for the kits' of our families, all of ours, to have their turn and live the life in a prophecy." Lavenderheart then whispered, "The time has ended for the tale of two wolves, one like Faolan and another like Lavender, but alas my dear friends, as the time has now turned, the Wind in the Willows will soon be drawn to blood." ''Faolanwolf's ears pricked. ''What!? ''Lavenderheart here! Give me a shout! And don't forget about my polls! 20:13, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Luna and Lucy are still at the organisation, so they won't be here for a while. I'll start with Gingerrain. Also, I think I'll get the rogue attack in a little. It won't be a total part of the prophecy, but a wee bit.) Gingerrain sat outside the medicine den, waiting for Eaglefeather to patch up her paw. A few days ago, she'd got a thorn stuck in it. It was out now, and her injury had been dealt with, but now, somehow, it had gotten infected. Starpaw had seen to her paw before so now, Eaglefeather was going to see what had went wrong. Suddenly, Gingerrain felt something, her fur ruffling and her eyes narrowing. Something was happening somewhere. And it involved Longear, Flightsky and Moonpaw. [[User:Destiny Calling|'Erza Scarlet']]The 'S' in S-Class Mage stands for Scarlet 20:22, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yay, new prophecy! And I don't mind Ember being part of the prophecy. Plus, some Okami-based enemies!) Two cats in a dank forest, one spiky brown, the other indigo, were hunting when a strong breeze blew. The indigo one looked at his companion. "It's time," they murmured. Hurricane and Tornado were sharing tongues with their mates when a dark breeze blew over their camp. "It begins," Tornado murmured. Paradoxheart unsheathed his claws, and so did Tauntpaw, Silvernight and Earthstorm. "Let's go!" they snarled, time traveling to DawnClan. Starling and Ember frowned and picked up Bellkit and Crystalkit. "Let's take them to DawnClan," Starling meowed. A huge fox with nine tails, two owls, one silver and the other gold, and a dark silver tom with a green aura were waking in a cave. "Shira shall die!" the fox roared. Nightmareheart stood up. He was in dark blackness. "I'm not dead yet!" he yowled. Phoenixfeather shivered. "Our time is not yet over," she realized. Hikari nodded. "We will continue to help," Nightstar and his warriors promised. Vizorheart, Rubypaw, Lightningheart, Snowheart, Zoey and Sunsetstar meowed their promise as well. Suddenly, Starling and Ember appeared. They carried with them a gold she-kit and a blue she-kit. "Take care of them, my Phoenix. You and Hikari are not done yet," they both warned, setting down the kits. "Who are they?" Nightstar asked. "My parents!" Phoenixfeather gasped. Starling looked at her daughter. "Take care of Bellkit and Crystalkit, please," she pled. "I will," Phoenixfeather promised. Bellkit and Crystalkit padded to their sister. At once, Lilyflower time traveled with her kits and Icewhisper. Dovekit greeted Windpaw and Cloverpaw respectfully. "There is a storm coming, and we'll need courage to face it," Hikari murmured. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 21:09, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Ripplekit this time. :3) Ripplekit looked up at the moon, while his sister fed from her mother's milk. His eyes shone bright, unnerving some of the warriors that were still awake and sitting in the clearing. Suddenly, he gave a squeal of fright as he was bowled over. Koorikit giggled. "What's up with you, you boring old fox?" Ripplekit hissed, and batted his sister off. He ignored her squeal of 'Hey!' and turned to the moon again. Koorikit watched him curiously. She padded up to him and asked, "What's up?" "Something big's about to come. And somehow," he whispered. He turned to the she-kit beside him, scaring her slightly with his oddly shiny eyes, "We're both involved." [[User:Destiny Calling|'Erza Scarlet']]The 'S' in S-Class Mage stands for Scarlet 21:12, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Eh, decided to introduce four of the big baddies here.) At once, a blinding flash of light hit nearby, and Vizorheart unsheathed his claws. A gold and indigo tom arrived with a dark ginger tom, a silver tom, and a dull gray tom. "Who are you?" Lightningheart growled. "I am Paradoxheart, and these are my companions Tauntpaw, Silvernight and Earthstorm," Paradoxheart answered. He then spotted Vizorheart and gasped. "Vizorheart!" he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 21:16, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Lavenderheart sighed and stiffled a purr. She walked over, between Paradoxheart and Vizorheart. Vizorheart's teeth were bared as a threat. "Who are you!?" he growled. Paradowheart looked at him with googly eyes. "Eeww." Lavenderheart whispered to herself. A growl rose in Vizorheart's throat. Lavenderheart here! Give me a shout! And don't forget about my polls! 20:44, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (His eyes aren't that googly, but it was a little funny nonetheless...) "Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Vizorheart growled. "I am Paradoxheart. Don't tell me you don't remember me, Vizorheart?" Paradoxheart meowed. "Wait. Vizorheart, didn't you say one of the cats you could recall was a gold and indigo tom?" Hikari asked. Vizorheart nodded. "I'd say he's a pretty good representation of that," Phoenixfeather hissed. She, Snowheart, Lightningheart, Sunsetstar, Zoey and Hikari unsheathed their claws. "I'm Tauntpaw, and these are my fellow deputies Earthstorm and Silvernight," Tauntpaw meowed. "Taunt''paw?" Zoey echoed. "Your Clan must be seriously messed up if you have an apprentice for a deputy," Sunsetstar meowed. "And who asked you for your opinion?" Silvernight countered. Nightstar snorted. "Leave now before we end up shredding you guys," he meowed, slightly unsheathing his claws. "Oh, we were leaving, but not without Vizorheart. Do you not remember us, Vizorheart?" Earthstorm questioned. "I'd never remember you! Leave me alone!" Vizorheart snarled. Paradoxheart sighed. "I knew it. You have anmesia," he muttered. Phoenixfeather came forward, and aimed a blow at Silvernight. He stepped calmly to the side and smirked. "Fine, we'll give you some time to say good-bye to Vizorheart, but if you don't let us have him, we will shred you," Paradoxheart growled before he and the three other cats vanished. "They time traveled. No use going after them now," Sunsetstar meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 20:51, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Layton, Xehanort, and Twilight are going to leave for the loner lands to meet Luke.) Layton kneaded his claws softly into the ground. Twilight looked at him sympathetically. "What's wrong Lay?" she murmured, nosing him softly. Layton sighed. "I feel like I am not meant to be here. That I am supposed to be somewhere else, meeting other cats...not the tribe." Xehanort padded up to his brother and friend. "Same here. The tribe just doesn't feel...right in my mind. What about you, Twi?" Twilight nodded. "Same here Xeh. But it's only us, I think." Xehanort nodded. "Yep. So, lets get going!" Layton shook his head. "Whoa whoa whoa. Wait a second. We don't even know where we're supposed to go!" Twilight smiled. "Stop being so uptight Lay! We'll just go to the loner lands where my Momma took us to." Xehanort nodded. "Good idea Twi!" Layton sighed. "Fine. Let's go." Xehanort and Twilight nodded, and the three kits snuck out of the den. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 13:53, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hikari was talking with Vizorheart when she noticed Zoey's kits sneaking out of the den. "Aren't you going to do anything?" Vizorheart murmured softly. "Eh, let them have their fun. I know they'll be safe, no matter what," Hikari meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 13:57, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilight's silver eyes widened as she came across a large, tangled mass of sticks and reeds blocking their path. "When did this get here?" Xehanort mewed, mouth open in suprise. "We must not have noticed it when we came here." Twilight prodded it with her small tortoiseshell paw. "Well it seems impetentrible." Layton sighed. "We'll never get to the loner lands now!" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 14:06, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather and Snowheart came back from hunting. Rubypaw trailed behind them. "Everything okay, Rubypaw?" Nightstar asked. "I-It's nothing. I just feel like something big is about to happen," Rubypaw admitted. As if the words summoned them, two she-cats came towards Phoenixfeather. One was nearly a perfect copy of Phoenixfeather, except for her blue eyes. The other was blue-gray with a pale gray stripe odwn her spine and silver eyes. "Who are you?" Hikari asked. "I'm Blazestorm, and this is Horizonheart," Blazestorm meowed. "You're from PearlClan, right? What are you doing here?" Hikari questioned. "We came because...we felt something tell us we had to go here," Blazestorm admitted. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 14:11, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Layton paused. "Wait...." He flicked his dark brown tail at some branches that were jutting out of the mass. "We can leap up those." Xehanort's eyes widened with admiration. "I never would have thought of that!" Twilight nodded. "Me neither." Layton smiled. "Well, lets go!" The kits then lept up to the top of the mass, and took the other side of the branches down. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 14:17, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Because you felt something told you?" Lightningheart echoed Blazestorm. Blazestorm shrugged helplessly. "I was told to go straight to DawnClan, but Horizonheart dragged me here," she admitted. "If we get yet another prophecy, I'm going to lose it," Lightningheart muttered. "I-It won't be all that bad..." Phoenixfeather began. Snowheart sighed. "I don't think we'll be in this one, but we have a duty as TimeClan cats to protect time itself," she reminded. "Okay, could you please tell me what in the name of StarClan is TimeClan's scared duty?" Hikari asked. "TimeClan's sacred duty, as we are allowed to time travel, is to protect all of time itself. Not only do we fight against anything that threatens to change the course of history, we also cannot interfere unless, in history, it is stated that we must," Nightstar informed. "Because of that, we carry burdens most cats would never understand," Sunsetstar lamented. Springpaw sighed. "Though it's because of this duty we fight," she added. Phoenixfeather rested her tail tip on Lightningheart's shoulder. "I understand what you mean," the ginger she-cat murmured. Meanwhile, near where Layton, Twilight and Xehanort were, four cats were building a den on a riverbank. Crona was trying to keep her siblings from arguing. Blade and Allen were arguing over which of them could build better. "Okay, that's enough," Okami snapped. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 14:58, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Intro Dimensionflight's kits and Aquabreeze) Aquabreeze appeared. Whisperpool jumped. "When'd you get here?" Aquabreeze shrugged. "Never mind that. All that matters is that I'm where the action is." Whisperpool shook her head. "There are so many cats in the prophecy now that I've lost track. Exactly how many, Phoenixfeather?" Four kits appeared in a flash. "Oh. Great. Kits." muttered Whisperpool. Mistfire Epic Fail 16:01, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- A gold tom with a black circle on his back and blue eyes the hue of pure sky stepped forward, his soft fur bristling. "We can still fight!" he hissed. "Easy, there. I'm Phoenixfeather of DawnClan," Phoenixfeather greeted, introducing each cat. Eclipsekit calmed down when she mentioned Sunsetstar, Springpaw, Snowpaw, Summerpaw, Autumpaw, Winterpaw and Sunrisepaw. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 22:00, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shitakkekit bounced forwards. "I'm Shitakkekit. That's Lotuskit, Blazekit, and Spiderkit. And we Burnkit's our brother too, but he's not like us." Whisperpool turned to Sunsetstar. "Do you... know these kits?" Mistfire Epic Fail 01:24, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sunsetstar sniffed the kits. "You're Dimensionflight and Bubblefrost's kits, aren't you?" she guessed. "Yup! I'm her son, Eclipsekit," Eclipsekit meowed. Sunsetstar sighed. "Then they're from my Clan," she confirmed. Phoenixfeather chuckled. "Kits will be kits, especially with powers," she meowed. Dovekit padded over. "I'm Dovekit, Phoenixfeather's daughter. Nice to meet you!" she greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 10:57, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilight's ears twitched as she heard a cat mew. "Hey Xeh, Lay. I hear some cats!" she mewed brightly. Layton's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked. Twilight nodded. "I can hear them!" Xehanort cocked his head to the side. "Do you wanna go see them?" The two other kits nodded. "Let's go on an adventure then! To the cats!" Twilight cried out, and ran up the slope. "Adventure time!" Layton mewed happily, and followed his brother and his best friend. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 22:32, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yay, adventure time!!) As Okami and her siblings finished the den, they spotted three kits. "Stray kittens? Here?" Blade questioned. "They must be loners. Who would allow their kits to roam freely?" Crona mused. Allen waved his fluffy tail in welcome. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 22:36, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilight's eyes were wide with exitement as she approached the cats. "What're your names?" she asked brightly. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 01:02, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blazekit snarled. "We're not loners! We're from TimeClan, and we're special." Mistfire Epic Fail 01:18, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC. BTW, is this near leafbare?) Gingerrain padded out into the forest. Brackentuft had asked her if she could go and find them some horsetail, because they were running low, and some twoleg wood dust, to dry out some warriors' wounds. She already had enough horsetail to last leafbare, but she had no idea where the twoleg nests were, having always remained in or to the forest or marshlands near the camp. She stopped and put down the herbs, hoping she would be able to smell out the nests. Twolegs often walked through the forest near HerbClan's camp. However, she smelt clan cats instead. A mixture. She pricked up her ears and listened. She heard a cat, a she-cat by the sounds of it, introduce herself, but she only caught the clan at the end of the sentence. "...of DawnClan." Gingerrain tipped her head in confusion. She remembered the scent of DawnClan when she went to her first, and currently only, Gathering. She also recognised the scents of TimeClan, PearlClan and a well known loner group called the Organisation. But why woud they be meeting together? I'm going to have to risk it, she thought. She looked around her, in case there was other clans here, maybe trying to ambush her, then gently nudged the horsetail into a small knot at the bottom of a tree. Then, making sure it was concealed and that there was still no-one watching her, she crept into the bushes and looked through. [[User:Destiny Calling|'Erza Scarlet']]The 'S' in S-Class Mage stands for Scarlet 17:02, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Mist, Dimensionflight and Bubblefrost's kits are at camp...) Phoenixfeather stared at Blazekit. "We...never said you were..." she meowed, confusedly. Lightningheart sniffed. "Okay, HerbClan cat, come out now," she growled. Snowheart looked embarrassed at her sister's sharp tongue. "I'm Allen, and these are my siblings Okami, Blade and Crona. It's nice to meet you," Allen greeted with a kind dip of his head. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 22:19, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Layton's eyes were bright with happiness. "I'm Layton, the silver tom is Xehanort, and the tortoiseshell she-cat is Twilight." "But you can call us Lay, Xeh, and Twi! It's what we call eachother." Xehanort mewed in continuation. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 23:53, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's great to meet you," Blade greeted. "What are you three doing this far from your mother?" Crona asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:02, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We're looking for someone back in the loner lands!" Twilight squeaked brightly. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 00:09, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Allen chuckled. "Do you know who you're going to look for?" he asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:10, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Layton shook his head. "Naw. We all had a feeling that we had to meet someone. We'll know them when we get there." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 00:37, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Allen, I think we should go with them," Crona suggested. Allen sighed. "Okay, but don't blame me if our den is gone by the time we get back," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:41, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilight fluffed out her tail with exitement. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 00:53, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Why don't we try Dawn Pack first?" Okami suggested. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:55, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ok!" Layton mewed. Xehanort tipped his head to the side. "What's Dawn Pack?" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 00:57, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Dawn Pack is a group of loners not quite a Clan, but they care for each other like a normal Clan. They're pretty friendly, so I don't think there will be too much trouble," Blade informed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:59, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- The kits nodded. "All right!" Layton mewed, and started padding in the direction of the loner lands. "Let's go!" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 01:01, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Allen and his siblings nodded. Meanwhile, Phoenixfeather glared at where the HerbClan cat was. "We don't want to fight, we just want to live in peace," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 01:03, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilight and Xehanort scampered after the dark brown tom, tails held high. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 01:06, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Allen and his siblings headed after Twilight, Xehanort and Layton. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 11:46, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Meanwhile, a small, fluffy black she-kit with silver-blue flecks and very pale silver eyes appeared. "Ebonykit!" Eclipsekit purred. "Eclipsekit!" Ebonykit greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 11:50, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (When you say HydricClan cat, Phoenix, if you're talking about Gingerrain, she's a HerbClan cat.) Gingerrain stiffened. So many cats. If they found out she was here, she wouldn't be able to do anything without back up. They might attack. And she doesn't have a good enough reason to be here. Unless... If they find me, I could just say I'm looking for some wood dust from the twolegs for my clan! Simple! she thought, relaxing, her twitching tail settling again. [[User:Destiny Calling|'Erza Scarlet']]The 'S' in S-Class Mage stands for Scarlet 13:51, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Are all my prophecy cats to be played in this area now?...) "I'm so glad I found you!" Ebonykit purred. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 14:45, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Whoops! Sorry, Destiny! And yes, Sky. But first, they have to come here.) Blazestorm padded up to where the cat was and moved the bushes. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 17:07, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilight looked up at the larger cats. "So what were you guys doing all the way out here?" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 19:12, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperpool shook her head, sighing. "We're part of a prophecy." Lotuskit scampered up to Twilight. "Hey! A new scent!" Spiderkit came over. "Wow! This group has so many interesting cats from different Clans!" Mistfire Epic Fail 22:01, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Mist, Twilight, Xehanort and Layton are out in the wild with Allen, Crona, Blade and Okami.) "Well, we're loners. We've lived by ourselves since we were kits," Allen answered. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 22:57, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilight flicked her ears knowingly. "So you only live with yourselves? No other cats?" she asked, silver eyes wide. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 23:55, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Pretty much," Okami answered. "It gets lonely at times, being with only your siblings, but we do meet interesting cats from time to time," Allen admitted. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 23:57, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Layton nodded. "We come from The Organization. There's lots of cats there!" Xehanort chuckled. "Xigbar scares me though. He's all scar-y and stuff!" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 00:01, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ah, you're from the Organization," Crona meowed. "Xigbar is scar-y? I don't think he could be that bad," Okami guessed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:03, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Layton nodded. "His face is all covered in scars and stuff!" Twilight flicked her tail along her dark brown friend's flank. "He's not that bad! He is really nice!" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 00:05, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Allen purred. "I knew a tom that was so scarred, people thought he was evil. But in reality, he had a heart of gold. I saw him rescue a kit from an incoming monster on a Thunderpath and escort it safely back to its mother," he admitted. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:07, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilight's eyes shimmered. "That's so sweet! He sounds like Xig!" Layton let out a soft laugh. "Do you give nicknames to everyone?" Twilight nodded. "Yes I do, Lay. I like too." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 00:09, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Allen purred in amusement. Crona smiled. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:12, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Layton smiled softly. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 00:41, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blade sniffed. "Oh. We're almost to Dawn Pack," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:43, March 24, 2011 (UTC)- ---- Xehanort's paws suddenlty got lighter. "Horray!" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 00:47, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Allen nodded. Meanwhile, at DawnClan, two more cats came to Phoenixfeather. One was black, the other orange. "Hello, we are Getsugaclaw and Blazedawn of SolClan. We were told to meet here with you," Getsugaclaw greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:50, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Borrowing Horizonheart briefly) (Soon, Shinystar will give birth to Icesky, Leafwillow and Poppyfern) Three cats, one silver, two dark ginger, one silver and white, and one gray, bounded towards the group of cats. "Greetings. We are cats of PearlClan, and we were told by a voice that we had to come here because we were part of a prophecy." mewed the silver cat, who turned out to be Shinystar. The others were Phoenixsong, Brightpaw, Christmaspaw and Horizonheart. Shinystar 08:54, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Horizonheart was already introduced...she literally dragged Blazestorm to DawnClan. Don't forget Hikari's sort of a medicine cat!) Phoenixfeather introduced herself and her friends. Horizonheart sighed. "Sorry, Shinystar. I just felt like I had to be here," she apologized. "And you dragged me along, in case you forgot," Blazestorm reminded. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 12:14, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gingerrain drew back as all the cats in the clearing turned to her. She growled nervously. Oh no, what do I do?! she panicked. [[User:Destiny Calling|'Erza Scarlet']]The 'S' in S-Class Mage stands for Scarlet 18:35, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Getsugaclaw took a step forward. "It's okay. We won't hurt you if you won't hurt us," he meowed. Hikari narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?" she asked Getsugaclaw. "I am the leader of SolClan," the black tom meowed. Phoenixfeather snorted. "Nothing but fox dung. You aren't Getsuga''star''," she growled. "Those of us from SolClan do not take 'star' after their names unless they truly wish it. I am not the first leader to not have star at the end of my name," Getsugaclaw pointed out. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 21:56, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Gingerrain's prophecy power: To know information about a cat and be able to see into their very near future. Her blue eyes turn amber when she's seeing into the future. The first bit is kind of linked to Ripplekit's since he can know a cat even if he's never met them before. BC) Gingerrain stared at Getsugaclaw, stunned and surprised.. Her mind was suddenly filled with information. She stepped out of the bush, and walked up to the tom. She ignored everyone else's mews of confusion at her actions. "You're Getsugaclaw, leader of SolClan. SolClan is a clan that is well known for taking in lost and weak cats that don't have a home. You are kind and always willing to welcome other cats," she mewed creepily, her blue eyes amber. [[User:Destiny Calling|'Erza Scarlet']]The 'S' in S-Class Mage stands for Scarlet 22:44, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- (...it's Getsu''ga''claw, not Getsuyaclaw.) "Correct," Getsugaclaw meowed. "Oh, come on! How does he get to be counted as a leader?" Winterpaw commented. "I supppose even loners need a leader," Sunrisepaw guessed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 22:56, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Oops! B| I'll fix it right away! BC) Phoenixfeather walked up to the newcommer, who's eyes had turned back to blue and were bright with confusion. "Who are you anyway?" Gingerrain shook her head, her eyes clear again. "I am Gingerrain, one of few warriors of the medicine cat clan, HerbClan." [[User:Destiny Calling|'Erza Scarlet']]The 'S' in S-Class Mage stands for Scarlet 23:10, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I've heard of them. I'm Hikari, a loner and unofficial medicine cat of the Organization," Hikari greeted. "What's HerbClan?" Snowpaw asked. "HerbClan is a Clan of medicine cats. They're normally peaceful," Hikari informed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 23:13, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- (During this prophecy, Whisperpool will slowly be possesed by Savage Whisperpool. She will get savager and savager, until she tries to kill someone on the 'good side'. Then see what happens next! BC) Whisperpool dug her claws into the ground. "HerbClan is a bunch of cowards... fighting is a foreign language to them!" Phoenixfeather stared at her friend in shock. Before, Whisperpool would have never said andything like that! Mistfire Epic Fail 00:43, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sunsetstar padded up to Whisperpool and, to Phoenixfeather and Hikari's surprise, slapped Whisperpool silly. "WAKE UP, YOU BAKA!" Sunsetstar meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:47, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Introing: Inkheart, Darkpelt, Lupin/Mooneyes, Alex, and Charm I can finally edit here! My computer refused to let me edit.) After Sunsetstar said that, a black-spotted white cat, a black cat, a silvery cat, a starry-furred black and dark brown tabby cat, and a strange milky-cream cat with purple dapples on her pelt appeared, along with Fushigiheart and Kuroblade. The first one to recover from the teleporting was the black-spotted cat. "W-what happened?" she asked, revealing a black heart on her chest with ginger patches like flames surrounding it. "One moment, I was in LilacClan with Pepperblaze, the next, I'm here with these mysterious cats." Fushigiheart sighed. "Inkheart, Darkpelt, Mooneyes--" The silvery cat cut in, "I prefer my rogue name Lupin." Fushigiheart sighed again. "Fine, Lupin, Alex, and Charm, meet your fellow prophecy members. I am Fushigiheart, and this is my brother, Kuroblade." Sailor MoonIn the name of the Moon 00:56, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather introduced herself and the other cats. Of course, at that moment, Zoey tore a portal opened, dashed through it, and came back with a grey tom wearing dark gray armor. Vizorheart and Rubypaw hissed at the tom. "Emberkit!" Rubypaw snarled. "Rubypaw?" the gray tom gasped. "You know him?" Hikari asked Vizorheart. "Emberkit, what are you doing?" Vizorheart snarled. "It's Ember''paw''. I'm Bearclaw's apprentice," Emberpaw boasted. Vizorheart lashed his tail. "Zoey, what did you do?" Phoenixfeather questioned. "I dunno, really...someone just told me to do it," Zoey admitted, smiling. Phoenixfeather sighed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 01:00, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilight sniffed the air cautiously, and scents of many different cats came to her. "I can smell lot's of cats! We're getting close to Dawn Pack!" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 12:50, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Allen nodded. "It may not be as big as a Clan, but Dawn Pack is still big," Okami pointed out. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 12:53, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Layton nodded. "How much further do you think it is?" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 13:22, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Haha, my brouther kept saying baka when he was three, even though he had no idea what it meant; he just liked the sound of it) Whisperpool growled at Sunsetstar. "I'll teach you to call me a baka!" she leaped, cuffing Sunsetstar hard on the ears. Mistfire Epic Fail 15:29, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Baka means, in Japanese, bonehead.) Sunsetstar stepped back quickly while Phoenixfeather pinned her friend down. "Whisperpool, stop!" she yowled. "Not too much farther," Allen encouraged. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 16:04, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Cues for: Phantomsoul, Powderfleck, Everhope, and Fennelkit Fennelkit can sense Whisperpool being possessed by Savage Whisperpool, but the forces of the undead Mistfang are preventing her from doing anything. Everhope can cease pain in cats, normally if it's from an evil force.) A tiny, ghostly silver and white cat with stars in her fur floated over to them. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, she writhed in pain, her sharp cries cutting the air. "Fennelkit!" yelled another cat, this time a black and white tom with a strange glow around him. He flew over to them, and was followed by the flecked white pelt of Powderfleck and the pale silver tabby form of young Everhope. "Phantomsoul!" yelled Fushigiheart, nuzzling him with her muzzle. Powderfleck noticed Kuroblade sitting nearby and ran over to him, burying her soft muzzle in his dark fur. "Oh, Kuroblade. I thought that I would never see you again!" Everhope rushed over to Fennelkit and held her down with one paw. Her eyes flickered a vibrant electric-blue, along with the topaz around her neck, and Fennelkit stopped writhing in pain. "Thank you, Everhope," said the tiny silver and white kit before she fell unconscious. Alex rushed over, wrapping her tail around Fennelkit. Sailor MoonIn the name of the Moon 17:32, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG